


Circumstances

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: As Alucard takes a step forward in his relationship with the Isaac, both he and Dracula discuss just what exactly the Forgemaster means to them.  Consequently, father and son move forward in their dysfunctional relationship as well.





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr (myinkandtrees.tumblr.com). This has been a ship i've been wanting to write about and will write about more :D I guess this is kinda au-ish, somehow isaac and alucard start a secret relationship, well not secret because Isaac wants Dracula to know, and this happpens. I'll probbaly write their first meeting, though canon speculates they've met prior to what we've seen. Anyway leave kudos, tell me what you thought :D

“We may have our differences, ” Dracula spoke deeply, turning to look at the painting of Lisa that hung in his study, “but you love passionately, and you’d protect him with your life.”

For a short while, Alucard said nothing, only stared into the cackling fire. He didn’t owe his father an explanation for a relationship with one of his Forgemasters, and it was only by Isaac’s will that he was here in the first place. He didn’t appreciate being lectured by the man, but at least they weren’t fighting. 

“At least with Isaac you’ll get a son you actually like,” Alucard grumbled, “and it’ll give me a reason to come to this dusty old castle again.” 

“He wouldn’t have had to marry you for me to consider him a son,” the count corrected from his seat, “no...he did that on his own.” 

“You really do love him, don’t you,” Alucard calls, “both he and the white hair--.”

“Hector,” interrupts the count, “and its silver.”

“And here I thought Mother’s death had left you barren of love,” Alucard chuckled darkly, as he crossed his arms, “you seem to know those two as if they were your own flesh and blood.” 

“They might as well be.” Dracula responded, “The only two humans...no...beings i’ve loved since your mother.” 

They were far past irony, and as Adrian held little love for his father, the comment didn’t bother him as much as it should have. 

If these two could lighten even the darkness in his father’s heart, then he believed he was making a perfect choice. And while he was only in a romantic relationship with Isaac, Hector followed the man like a lost puppy. 

  
He was more or less a willing third wheel, though he’d managed to carve a space in Alucard’s heart.

“It’s not easy for you, I suppose, allowing me to be with Isaac,” Alucard admitted, “you care about him so much.” 

“It’s not my job to keep you from Isaac, he makes his own choices,” Dracula responded, “I only advise him where I can, though ultimately the choice is his. He only requested that we speak so the situation will be less...awkward.”    
  


“Well it certainly isn’t less awkward, but at least we were civilt.” 

There was a pause and a stretch of silence as both vampires stopped, listening to the sound around them. 

“Someone’s at the door.” Dracula instructed, standing to full height, his lips curling in a smile, “I believe someone is waiting for you.” 

Alucard wasted no time in crossing the distance between the fireplace and the door, a smile of his own creeping on his mouth. Like father like son, Isaac had told him once, as he’d given a very Dracula like answer to a particular situation. 

That said, It just occurred to Alucard that consequently he’d be seeing his father more, wouldn't he? 

He wondered if Isaac had done that on purpose, knowing neither of them could say no to him, even if it meant calling a truce in their year long battle to kill each other. 

“Oh and Alucard,” called his father from beside his chair, “should you harm either of them, I needn’t remind you of the price there is to pay.” 

But of course it was a slow change, and Alucard was reminded of that at his father’s blunt threat. 

The comeback was left on the tip of his tongue, as the door opened before he could respond. In came Hector, followed by Isaac, whom displayed the most emotion on his face he’d ever seen. A look of hopefulness and fear all at once. 

Beside them Dracula smiled. Regardless of how he felt about Adrian, he was his  _ son.  _ They were all his sons, and it had been a very long time since he’d seen them happy. And in all honesty, it made him happy too. 


End file.
